Salvationism
Salvationism is a Mobian religion that was founded around the teachings of a Mobian prophet by the name of William de Aubernord. The foundation of the entire religion believed that Mobians had a divine destiny to return to the great energies of the universe through good deeds and spiritual excellence. The religion was notable for not having a very strict approach to life. Among religious worshippers, it was considered a moderately popular faith, not having high numbers, but not having too little either. They worshipped God as an aspect of the Universe. History Founding Salvationism was founded on February 1st, 2400 by the priest turned prophet William de Aubernord, a devout canine Mobian. William had spent his childhood and early adulthood as a Catholic Christian as his father was and his grandfather before him. William went to church every Sunday in his village of Otherwye and made the sign of the cross whenever he had a meal. At the age of 17, William became a priest in his local parish, but felt as if his path was not as clear as it seemed to be. During a spiritual retreat in 2396, William claimed to have a vision from God that told him to form a brand new religion. Naturally his councilor and his parents were rather concerned with William's state of mind, but William pressed forward to preach a new spirituality that he simply called Salvationism in 2400. Following its founding, several people were drawn by its simplistic message and the easy-to-live-by rules. Simply stated, Salvationism promised a return to the universal ether that all living things were descended from, yet in doing so, they would be in the love and care of God while learning the secrets of the universe. In the years after its creation, te religion would gather a small, but steady supply of followers that took to calling William a prophet. They praised him as something of a religious leader though de Aubernord wished against it. By the time he was fifty years old, the religion would grow to several million strong. Modern Age William died in 2470 at the age of 90 years of age, leaving his followers without a central leader to tell them what to do. There were fears that Salvationism would fall apart not long after their leader left, but de Aubernord's son Caspian professed that his father found the salvation that he preached to his people for all those decades. William demanded though that there be no central leader to the religious movement which would not put restrictions on the followers. This meant that in terms of religions, it was one of the more liberal ones. Though Salvationism was without central leadership, there have been many times in the modern era to try and create a hierarchy of priests. In 2880, a collection of ministers attempted to create what they believed would be the 'Mobian Vatican'. A large number of priests did not want this to happen, stating that it would go against the original wishes of the Prophet William. The radical priests were defeated, and Salvationism was preserved as William would have wanted it. Religious Rules The core belief of Salvationism is that all life is descended from the energy that formed the universe. This energy was present since the very existence of creation. Life is a manifestation of God, who Himself is also a manifestation of the cosmic energy. Salvationists believe that the cycle of creation is continuous, and that life will choose to make more life in its own image. Salvationism does not teach that this is wrong, but that there are risks that improper creation may lead to a poisoning of the harmony in the universe. Salvationists believe that the soul has a moral standing in the universe. The soul, called an 'essence' in Salvationism termeology, is affected by the choices that one makes in life. Good decisions that benefit those around for the better allows the soul to be purified. Those that bring harm to those around them corrupt the soul. When a living creature dies, the level of corruption in its soul determines whether or not the being is reincarnated in a new body or becomes one with the universe again. According to William, the energy can choose to manifest itself into a new soul whenever it wishes to learn the experiences all over again. There are no commandments or extensive rules for Salvationism. The only 'guideline' that can be said to exist is an encouragement to always benefit others around you as well as yourself. God is not believed to be the Judeo-Christian God, but rather, according to Salvationist priests, can be any god from any mythology, as it does not matter on the diety, but their relation to the spiritual ether. There is no concept of Hell in Salvationism. Bad souls must attempt to live their life again with memories forgotten and must experience and learn anew in the hopes that they can live with a purified soul. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First appearance, mentioned only) Category:Lore Category:Mobius Category:Religion